A computing device application may utilize a determination of a device's location for many location-based services and applications. For example, applications may search for local points of interest, local weather, may automatically tag photos and video with location information, etc.
Location detection is commonly carried out via a global positioning system (GPS) receiver on the device, and/or by communication with remote location services. However, GPS is often not available indoors. Additionally, communication between the computing device and a remote location service may utilize potentially significant computing and communications resources.